Eggsladdin Part 15
Transcript *(Lightning McQueen Driving Clip): Thank you for choosing Race car for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the car has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye! *Oh (Home): Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes- *Oh (Home): Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Ah, no-- I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. *(Oh (Home) Clip) *Oh (Home): Well, don't I feel just sheepish? *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Sheep (Boundin'): All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? *Oh (Home): Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): What? No, tell me. *Oh (Home):Freedom. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): You're a prisoner? *Oh (Home): It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers! Itty bitty living space *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Genie, that's terrible. *Oh (Home): But, oh--to be free. Not have to go... *(Fade in from white) *Oh (Home): What do you need? *(Fade in from white) *Oh (Home): What do you need? *(Fade in from white) *Oh (Home): What do you need? To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Why not? *Oh (Home): The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): I'll do it. I'll set you free. *Oh (Home): Uh huh, yeah, right. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): No, really, I promise. After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. *Oh (Home): Well, here's hopin'. O.K. Let's make some magic! So how 'bout it. What is it you want most? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Well, there's this girl-- *Oh (Home): Eehhh! Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, but Genie. She's smart and fun and... *Oh (Home): Pretty? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just...and this hair, wow...and her smile. *Oh (Home): Ami. C'est l'amour. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a--hey, can you make me a prince? *Oh (Home): Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab? Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad? Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince. Now is that an official wish? Say the words! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince! *Oh (Home): All right! Woof woof woof woof! First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches--what are we trying to say--beggar? No! Let's work with me here. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip) *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Image of eggs is a prince.png): I like it, muy macho! *Oh (Home): Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here! *Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit): Uh-oh! *(Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit) Clip): Here he comes *Oh (Home): And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own *(Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit) Clip): Brand new *(Fade out from white) *(The Great Quarter Past Five (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) Clip): Camel! Watch out, it spits! *Oh (Home): Mmm, not enough. *(Fade in from white) *(Maximus (Tangled) Clip): Still not enough. *Oh (Home): Let's see. What do you need? *(Donald Duck Clip) *(Bunty (Chicken Run) Clip) *(Verne (Over the Hedge) Clip) *(Luigi (Cars) Clip) *(Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit) Clip) *Oh (Home): Yes!! Esalalumbo, shimin *(Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit) Clip): Dumbo! *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Horton the Elephant Clip): Whoa!! *(Lightning McQueen Clip): Talk about your trunk space, check this action out! *(Horton the Elephant Clip) *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Abu, you look good. *(Horton the Elephant Clip): He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant *Oh (Home): But we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid *(Magical in the island): Cause we're gonna make you a star! Gallery eggs is a prince.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts